muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4706
Cold Open Telly, Monster on the Spot reporter, reports today will be all about sharing. He's surprised to find Oscar wants to share him with and hands him his "favorite toy," which is naturally a can filled with spring-loaded snakes. Scene #1 Chris has come across an old scooter of his, which he used to play with a lot as a child. Elmo's interest is piqued and he wants to ride the scooter. Before Chris allows this, he makes sure Elmo has the right safety equipment first. Elmo rushes off and returns with his helmet and pads, ready to ride! Scene #2 Elmo follows Chris' instructions, but topples over each time he tries. He feels frustrated and wants to quit, but Chris encourages him to keep trying. Elmo practices some more and finds himself zooming around the street, singing about his new "sweet ride." Scene #3 Elmo is having so much fun, he wants to stay on the scooter all day. Zoe comes by and, seeing how much fun Elmo is having, wants to ride the scooter too. Elmo is hesitant to give it up, but Chris teaches him the importance of sharing and taking turns. Zoe fetches her helmet and pads and faces the same learning struggles as Elmo, who finds it hard waiting for his turn to come. He reads a book as Zoe continues, hoping his turn will come by the time he finishes reading. Scene #4 Zoe, still struggling, decides to give up and lets Elmo have the scooter. Elmo is at first glad, but when he notices Zoe's sad state, he helps her find the courage to keep trying. Zoe gives the scooter another try and starts gliding without falling! She and Elmo enjoy taking turns zooming around the arbor. Kindness Cam Elmo replays a clip from the story (Elmo sharing the scooter with Zoe), which is then acted out by real-live kids. Muppets Elmo and the gang introduce the letter of the day, S, with a song and dance. Cartoon "Sharing Song" Cookie's Crumby Pictures Cookie Monster appears as "Jean Bonbon," a French monster without cookies. He finds a jar nearby and begins munching them down. He runs into Flantine, who weeps over not being able to give her daughter a cookie. With some help from the narrator, Cookie is able to see she's sad by how she looks and acts; he doesn't, however, provide her with a cookie. He then runs into Epienine, who is jealous of Cookie's snacks. Cookie, too, blows her off. Soon, all his friends march in anger over his selfishness. Cookie soon realizes he needs to share his cookies and they all, with some marshmallows, celebrate "One Day S'more." Muppets Count von Count and friends sing and stomp to find the number of the day - 14. Muppets Chris (in voice-over) says the Two-Headed Monster will show 14. One half shows 7 pigs, while the other has 7 chickens, neither of which are 14. But when added together, they make 14! (edited, new graphics added) Elmo's World: Sharing Scene #4 Elmo and Zoe share crayons and paper. Oscar tries sharing his moldy sandwich with them.